Oh, The Children (revised)
by KeziReh24
Summary: Emily babysits Henry and Jack. During the time they're over they manage to do what children do! Questions are asked and maybe Emily realizes what she wants. One-shot reposted!


**I went back and corrected my mistakes! Well most of them I hope! ENJOY!(:**

"Auntie Em! Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" Henry says jumping around once he sees me. Jack is jumping around next to him.

"Thanks for baby sitting tonight Em. You're a life saver. We've had this night planned for months. When Hotch called us and told us he couldn't watch them Henry asked if you could watch him. He also asked if Jack could come over with him." JJ said in an extremely gorgeous dress, and make up. Will was beside her looking exceptionally hansom.

"I got 'em Jay. You guys go have fun. It's your anniversary." I tell them. The boys had already ran past me into my apartment. I love nights with these two boys. It made me long for the children I'm not sure I could have after the Doyle incident. When I walk into my living room I see two adorable faces staring up at me. I pick them both up, and set them on the counter. "So, what do you want to do first?" I ask them. They both smile.

"Build forts!" They both say at the same time. That's always the first thing we do when they stay the night. I nod, and get out every blanket in the house. Then all the pillows. It doesn't take us long to build an adequate fort, with a window so we could see the tv of course. Once the fort is built, and after a game of hide and seek, I looks at the boys.

"Who wants a milkshake?" I ask them. They both beam up at me with grins. I point at Jack first. "Flavor?" I ask him, and he smiles.

"Strawberry!" he yells. I then point to Henry.

"Flavor?" I ask. He smiles, and yells.

"CHOCWATE!" he says excitedly. I shake my head, and mumble my response.

"You are your mothers child." I say with a chuckle. Just then I can hear my phone ringing. Jack reaches it before I can, and puts on his best grown up voice.

"Hotchner." he answers, and I laugh. "Uncle Derek!" I hear him say excited. My eyes go wide, and I run to get the phone. "That would be awesome! Aunt Emily, can Uncle Derek come over please?" I bite my lip in worry. He can't come over.

"No. No he can't. We're busy." I say. I snatch the phone away. "Look Derek," I begin to say but he cuts me off. Ever since that damn case. One thing led to another, and I haven't been able to ignore him since.

"Em, just let me come over. We need to talk, and I'm not in the best mood. Seeing you, and Jack and Henry will make me feel better. Please." he says. He sounds deflated, and it breaks my heart.

"Fine. What flavor milkshake do you want?" I ask him.

"You know what kind princess." He says in that tone of voice that makes me think not so child friendly thoughts. He hangs up and Henry tugs at my pajama pants.

"Is Uncwe Derwek coming ovwr?!" he asks with a smile. I smile too, and nod. Why am I nervous about this? Jesus, he's my friend. My best friend. Why would I act this way?

"Aunt Emwy? Do you loooovvvveeee Uncwe Derwek?" My heart stops at the question coming from Henry's mouth.

"No! Where did you hear such a thing?" I tell them. I really want to know. A kid just doesn't pick up on something like that. Henry grins.

"I he'rd you tell mommy tat you and Uncwe Derwek spent the night togewer. I asked her what she mean, and she says that you did someting that adults do when they loooooovvvvvvveeeee each other." he says with a smile. "So you love Uncle Derek!" he says. Smart kid. Damn it, JJ! I'm going to murder her for this.

"Well...no. I don't love Uncle Derek, but we...yes we spent the night together, but we...did...Henry when adults.." Losing my words I give up. "I...yes I love Uncle Derek." I say hoping that this line of questioning is over. "Who wants to watch a movie?" I ask them.

"Cars!" they yell. I fix it up for them, and they sit in their fort watching the movie. I go, and make our milkshakes. Strawberry banana chocolate. The same thing I drink. I take each thing of ice cream, and make one cup of each flavor. I then layer it. Chocolate on the bottom. Banana in the middle layer, and Strawberry at the top. I make two, and put a swirly straw in each. I glance in the living room, and see that they are paying attention to the movie. I get into my cabinet, and grab my whiskey I have been saving. I get it open, and take one full shot of it. I'm gonna need it. I hear a knock on the door, and put my liquor away. I run and open the door. Derek is standing there in his leather jacket, and tight shirt, and sexy body, and sexy smirk, and sexy...I should really stop rambling. I am suddenly embarrassed by my clothing. Baggy pajama pants, and a tank top that rides up. My hair is still curled from earlier today, but it's a bit crazy. I blush a bit, and open the door wider.

"Hey princess. Hey little dudes!" he says looking at the children with ice cream faces. I laugh at them, and shake my head. I close the door, and he takes off his shoes. He takes his jacket off too, and then walks towards me. I feel my heart flutter, and I grab our milk shakes. I hand it too him, and he winks at me. I roll my eyes. We crawl into the fort side by side. We drink our milkshakes in silence before Jack speaks.

"Uncle Derek?" I hear Jack ask. Derek looks at him.

"What buddy?" Derek asks.

"Do you love Aunt Emily?" I choke on my milkshake, and have a coughing fit. Derek turns to me in worry for a moment. He puts a hand on my back, and once it's gone I move away from him quickly.

"What was that buddy?" he asks sounding just as shocked as I am.

"Do you love Aunt Emily?" Jack asks again. I look at Derek because he is taking so long to answer.

"Um...no buddy why do you ask?" I close my eyes so he doesn't see how much he hurt me with that statement. Jack smiles.

"She loves you. She told Henry that earlier, and Beth told daddy that she did." my jaw drops and my heart sinks to my stomach.

"She did what? How wou-would Beth kno-THINK that? Why would she thi-think that?" I ask fumbling. Derek turns to me.

"Why did you tell Henry you loved me?" Derek asked me. I can't meet his eyes. I blush a bright red, and get out of the fort quickly. I run away to my bathroom, and look at myself in the mirror. Oh, these damn children. I love them so much, but I can't deal with this right now. I hear a knock on my door, and I sit against my bath tub. I put my head in my knees, and feel the tears come. "Em...Emily. Please open up."

"Auntie Emiwy! Come out here pwease!" Henry says.

"I'll go if you want me too. I'm sorry this happened. It's okay though. We can talk about it tomorrow. Just...come out here so that I'm not leaving the kids alone." he says. I put my hand on the door, and open up. My best unemotional face goes on.

"We're never going to talk about this again and you are leaving right now. Henry, Jack it's bedtime." I tell them. They both frown, and Derek gives me a sad look.

"Emily, we really should ta-" I put my hand up stopping him.

"NO! We're never going to talk about what just happened! Ever again!" I say. I pick up the stuff from the living room, and turn off the tv. I get the boys in their pajamas and Derek just watches me. "I thought you were going to leave." I say with out turning to look at him. I open my guest bedroom door, and get out the blanket set I have especially for them. I tuck them in, and kiss them goodnight. I turn the night light on, and walk out. I go into my bedroom, and he is still standing there at the doorway. "I said go away." I tell him with the tears. I still can't look at him. I love him. I love him so much it hurts, but I know he doesn't feel that way. Why would he? He's a player. It was just a one night stand. Why'd it have to be him I fall in love with? I feel a hand on my arm, and my body being pulled. Soon I am flush against him._ He doesn't want your love. He wants your body._ I tell myself. I look up, and he stares at me intensely.

"I'm not gonna leave, because I don't want too." he says in my face. I glance down at his lips, and let out a shuddered breath.

"What do you want to do?" I ask him. My mind is a haze. Derek Morgan has his arms wrapped around me, again, for the second time.

"I want to tell you I love you. I want to tell you that I have for so long it hurts to even look at another woman. I want to tell you that you are the most amazing, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, wonderful human being on this planet and I want it all with you. I love you Emily Prentiss." he says. The air is sucked out of my lungs for a second time that night. "Now I want you to tell me that you feel the same way." I look him in the eyes for any sign that he is playing me. All I see is love, and desire, and hope.

"I love you too." I say. He looks at my lips again, and he leans down to kiss me. It's not the first time his lips have been against mine, but it's the first time it's done sober and with love. No lust. Pure, unadulterated love.

"Ew!" I hear coming from next to me. I turn to see two big eyed little boys staring at us.

"Henry don't tell your mommy about this, and Jack don't you dare tell your daddy! It'll be our little secret." I say with a smile. They both look at each other then at me.

"My daddy say that if an'body want keep secret with you, ask them for money first." Henry says. I look at him in shock.

"You're three!" I say. "I'm not paying you kid." I tell him. He frowns, and crosses his arms. I turn to Derek. He smiles, and kisses me once more.

"Let them find out. Sounds like they saw it coming anyways." he says. I smile at him, and he smiles at me. I kiss him once more.

"Auntie Emwy! Are you going to have a baby?" my mouth drops open, and I look at him in confusion. Oh, the children.


End file.
